Blissful Blessed Bruce
by PonceIndustries
Summary: A bit on the sad side, start off very happy and cheerful. Bruce goes to a picnic with everyone that means something to him. Then we realize everything is not so spiffy.


**Disclaimers:** Any characters from Marvel are not mine and I didn't create them p.s. Bruce is adorbs and yeah I own nothing.

**_A/N:_**_ Okay guys, this is the first out of my many oneshot dreams connected to Stark Difference; my main story so far. These oneshots can be read w/o reading Stark Difference, for the sake of those readers who are just interested in a short story. Enjoy, I love you for reading it X3 HOWEVER, for the sake of those who have been reading my current main story, they will be little subtle thing that happens before, during or after the story. In this case, what happens in the story happens in between the alien invasion and my story. I make sure to have a reference within the story of it; even if it is in one sentence, like an Easter egg hunt. At the end of the oneshot I will tell you where it shows up if you are interested in my Stark Difference story as well. I put it at the end in case anyone wants to guess on their own and check back to see if they got it right. Have fun! :)_

**Blissful Blessed Bruce**

Bruce sat in a large picnic blanket at park. He was wearing golfing shorts and a yellow polo. He was nervous; why was he in such a hazardous place? He started to worry about the potential threat he was causing.

"Bruce?" Called a familiar warm voice. Bruce turned his head quickly at that sweet clear sound he recognized oh so well.

"Betty!" He exclaimed in surprise and shock. The woman sat before him and smiled warmly. She had a violet shirt on with a long white sunday skirt. She smiled as she looked at him.

"That's my name, something the matter?"

Bruce looked around and leaned over to her and whispered, "This isn't really a safe place. You can't stay with me!"

Betty looked at him with a questioning look, but kept smiling, "What are you talking about Bruce?" She chuckled, "This is a children's park; it's pretty safe."

Bruce shook his head, "No, no, no. Not the park, we both know that- "

"Dr. Bruce Banner," Bruce went completely silent as he heard the next voice that he recognized just as much as Betty's. He cleared his throat and stood- er sat?- his ground.

"General Ross," he drew out slowly. The sight of the man made his blood run cold, but as he looked up to him, the reaction was more than that. The general had similar khaki shorts and a green polo on. His face showed no trace of rage.

"What? Not even a hi? Too much of a stiff for an informal greeting?" The man rang out a strong laugh, causing Bruce to twitch. He looked back at Betty who looked at her father in a gentle manner.

"Dad, don't scare him," she chided playfully as she placed a hand on Banner's shoulder, "he's a bit disturbed today."

Ross looked at him curiously, "Something the matter son?" Bruce took a second to drop his jaw.

"You-s-son-! But...! Don't you hate me?!" He cried. Both Ross' look at him in shock.

"Well, I suppose I was overprotective of my daughter before you started to date her, but I don't see why I would necessarily _hate _you. Thats too strong of an emotion to have on a person, don't you think?"

Bruce sat uneasy, "I always though so..." he muttered. Betty's father sat down next them and situated himself on the fabric the other two sat on.

"Right. Now, on a more cheerful note, what did you love birds bring for Papa to eat?" He laughed full heartedly as he reached for the basket. Bruce simply stared at him in amazement, waiting to see when he would snap and attack him. Betty, on the other hand, swatted his hand away from the basket she had next to her.

"Now, now, we have to wait for the rest," she puffed.

General Ross rubbed his hand in a very dramatic manner and pouted, "Oh sweetie, can't Daddy have a little piece?" He turned to Bruce who snapped out of his rude staring. "Tell her I should get the first bite, Bruce, from one man to the next."

"Uhhhhhhh... I..." Betty crossed her arms in disapproval and both men sat straighter at the sight.

"No fair! You guys can't just gang up on me! Plus you're only asking Bruce because he is still spacey!"

Ross playfully elbowed Bruce, the latter forced an awkward smile.

Suddenly Thor's booming voice rang out, "We have arrived Bannerson and company!"

All of the Avengers followed behind Thor, except for Tony who paced a little ahead of the rest. Thor had jeans on and a Navy blue t-shirt. In his hands was a large Asgardian pot- he knew this because of the decor- that he carried casually, but by the looks of it, seemed to weigh tons for your average person.

"I'm bringing the party," commented Tony as he held up a cooler that one can only assume held alcoholic beverages, "seriously, this is the _good _stuff- and thats coming from _me._"

Steve trailed not to far from Thor; he wore knee length cameo shorts and a light brown shirt. In his hands he carried a grocery bag filled with healthy snacks. Clint was wearing khakis and a shirt that displayed Disney's Robin Hood fox; he had a box of chips cradled under his arm. Natasha was the last with a bakery box held delicately in her hands. She wore a short sleeved hoodie with jean short shorts.

"Peps said she is going to arrive in 10 minutes," Tony announced while stared at his phone, "she overworks herself too much. I told her to put the job off til tomorrow..."

Betty smiled emphatically, "Well I'm glad she can at least make it," she responded. Tony smiled kindly at her.

Bruce looked around, "Guys, I don't think I should be out here-" he began.

"Bruce, oh my gosh," Clint interupted, "don't be such a buzz kill in front of Betty! No one will judge you from taking a day off." He opened his box of chips gleefully.

"Clint is right, Dr. Banner," Natasha added, "look at us, we all need breaks from work." Everyone nodded, and Tony simply laughed.

Bruce shook his head, then tensed, "The other guy. Thats what I'm worried about."

Everyone looked confused. Tony, who was sipping his second drink, absentmindedly handed his cup to Steve. Rogers grimaced and made a face after he subconsciously took the cup and looked around for a place to put it.

"'Other guy?'" He asked leaning over to Bruce, "is there someone bothering you at work?"

"What? No, Tony I'm working with you for now."

Steve finally shoved the drink back to Tony, "Is Tony bothering you, Bruce?"

The billionaire sat up straight and turned to Steve then to Bruce, "What? I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Bruce waved his hands attempting to stop the dirty looks Tony was now recieving, "For Pete's sake, no! I'm talking about the Hulk!" He took a moment to watch everyone absorb what he just said.

"Bannerson," Thor drew out, "we are not aware of any creature by that name," he turned to the rest who were nodding, "I personally have not seen a being so far by that name, and believe me when I say this, but I have traveled around the universe."

General Ross crossed his arms, "What is 'the Hulk'? Is that a new project you kids are working on?"

Bruce felt dizzy, _have they all gone insane?!_ He looked around and then to his curious friends. He looked down at his hands. Obviously he did not want to demonstrate his... well, condition.

"Okay, why am I part of the initiative?" He asked. Natasha looked up to answer, but Tony beat her to it.

"Your knowledge on gamma radiation. Completely outstanding," he said smoothly.

"What about the incident in New York?"

Clint rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Which one? The one with Loki or the one with Steve, or the one with Tony? Not sure which one you mean, get what I'm saying?"

The rest chuckled. Bruce attempted to process this info. _But thats impossible; that would mean Hulk never happened..._

Everyone began to eat and chat. Bruce sat before them contemplating deeply. He was sitting in public, no one scorned him, and the whole Hulk incident never happened. Was it a dream? Regardless, all those years in hiding seemed real to him. _How long has it been since I've been in a picnic?_

The doctor looked around his group of friends; they truly were family to him, adding Ross to the mix sort of made him happier. Would this be a norm if the other guy didn't exist? Not having to consider where to sit, supressing emotions, and no one was out to get him. No hate. Peace. Yeah, that was a nice concept... Curious, he reached out for the pot Thor brought.

Then opened his eyes.

Disoriented, Banner lifted his head and his eyes searched around. He was sitting in his small office at his village. Wind howled outside and the only light he had was a candle before him. Looking down he saw the paperwork of unsolved equations he had used as pillows. Different vials of chemicals were stored in the shelves that surrounded him. He was by himself. He slowly shifted his gaze at the hand that reached the pot and made a fist. Pale green tones began to seep in his skin, but he unclenched his fist and the color disappeared. He hunched over and placed his face on his hands.

Then he laughed; it was a pitiful laugh. Forced and loud; slighty muted because his face was still in his hands. The vibration caused the weak wood surrounding him to creaked. Tears seeped through his fingers. He always carries hope; bottomless buckets of hope. Regardless of the pain and burden they were to hold on to, he never failed to carry them. Hope that everything was a mistake, that things will get better. That one day, he will be able to just relax with his friends in a pointless, but fullfilling event. What he didn't carry anymore was something that corroded over the years; confidence.

"One day, Bruce," he whispered shakily, "one day."

.

.

.

.

**_A/N:_**_ Okay so maybe the title was a bit too ironic and it was really sad, BUT SERIOUSLY BRUCE HAS A SAD LIFE. He has hope. As much as he just labels himself dangerous and never wants to be around anyone we know he has hope. Why else would he keep working on his experiments? No worries, he gets soooo much better after he meets up with everyone else :)_

_FOR STARK DIFFERENCE READERS: Bruce casually mentions his dream as a joke in chapter 2. Some will be small impacts like this or others will be closer to the plot, but since this is my first one, I wanted to keep it simple. I will do my best to post the oneshots in order!_


End file.
